Heat
by I'mveryfondofdiamonds
Summary: What might Cora and Robert get up to on a summer night in Newport? (one-shot)


"Are you awake?" Cora whispered into the darkness of her bedroom.

"I find it's hard to sleep when one's skin is on fire," came Robert's muffled reply.

"Oh Robert it's not that bad."

But indeed the summer heat at Downton was as bad as either of them could remember. They both lay atop the heavy blankets – Robert having shed his sleep shirt and Cora in her lightest nightdress. Normally this state of undress would inevitably lead to a rather enthusiastic lovemaking session, but the oppressive August heat made it too unpleasant to even consider touching each other much less making love.

Robert chuckled into the heavy darkness of the bedroom.

Cora turned over to look at her husband of nearly three decades. "What's so funny over there?"

"Oh nothing, I was just remembering a night that began much like this – on our trip to Newport. Do you remember?"

A wide smile crept onto Cora's face. "Of course I remember. How can one forget such a night?"

* * *

"Ugh." Robert harrumphed from his side of the bed, "Cora how did you stand this heat for so many years?"

"I suppose I got used to it, but I must admit the heat is even worse than I remembered."

The couple had been married for a year, and after much cajoling from Cora, they agreed to take a trip to Newport for their anniversary. After a long year, the couple had transformed from awkward newlyweds in a one-sided relationship into two people falling deeper in love by the day. Their anniversary provided the ideal respite from Downton and the chance to have a proper honeymoon. Despite Robert's initial complaints about being away from England, Cora made sure to make him comfortable in her home. Eventually even Robert had to admit that he enjoyed the relaxed lifestyle and freedom it afforded for the couple to explore each other further.

On this night, however, the heat had become too much to bear. They didn't dare touch each other in fear of becoming even hotter, if that was even possible. Robert tossed and turned grumpily, while Cora just sighed wishing sleep would soon take them both. This was clearly not to be and after a half hour of more exasperated sighs from both sides of the bed, Cora knew she had to take action or she would be dealing with a very unpleasant, sleep-deprived husband for the entirety of the next day.

Without a word, Cora got out of bed and padded towards her wardrobe.

"Cora, what are you doing?"

"C'mon get up. I have an idea."

She was trying not to give away where they were going because she was sure Robert would refuse, but even he could tell she was struggling to keep the excitement in her voice at bay. Still skeptical, Robert had yet to move from his position in bed, giving his young wife a puzzled look.

"Please Robert, I want to take you to one of my favorite places in the world."

"Really, Cora at this hour?"

In this time, Cora had put on her robe and slippers and surreptitiously grabbed a pile of something from her wardrobe that Robert could not discern.

"Yes Robert, now get up!" she said, her tone playful yet demanding, as she tossed his dressing gown at him on the bed.

He looked at her smiling face in the moonlight and he knew he could not refuse his beautiful wife, whom he loved. He had been so dreadful in the first months of their marriage that he would oblige her. Despite the absurdity of this idea, Robert was intrigued by Cora's recent whims. He loved getting to know Cora in America. She was somehow different and yet even more herself in this context. She smiled more freely, laughed more heartily and loved more fiercely. Robert could tell that she was particularly impassioned about this idea and he was curious to see it through.

Cora grabbed his hand firmly, tossing an enticing look over her shoulder, and they both quietly made their way out of the house and onto a small path tucked away at the far end of the yard. Robert never would have known that the small path existed if Cora had not been leading them. Soon the rocky path sloped downward as they left the confines of the well-groomed yard. Robert held tight to Cora's hand and grasped her waist as the small path became a little treacherous especially in the dim moonlight.

"Really Cora, where are we going? Is this safe?"

"We're almost there, I promise. Honestly, where is your sense of adventure?"

"I am not so sure that I have one, my dear." Robert replied teasingly.

A short time later the small path opened up and Robert was sure that they had arrived, and he had to agree that the spot was truly magnificent. The path had led them down to a beach – well more a cove than beach. The sandy expanse was enclosed by the rocky shoreline and the moonlight caressed the waves as they rolled gently up onto the shore. Cora looked back at Robert and was unable to contain her excited smile.

"Oh how I've missed this place, Robert."

She smiled and leaned up to give him a small kiss before leading him onto the sandy shore. She laid down the large blanket that she had taken from her wardrobe. It was then that Robert noticed that she also dropped two towels onto the blanked and he shot a quizzical look back at Cora.

"Darling, I didn't bring my bathing costume."

She looked boldly back at her husband, "I don't think we will be needing that dear."

Cora had been anticipating this conversation on the entire walk down to the beach. She knew that her straight-laced British husband would be scandalized by the idea of swimming in the nude, so she was ready for Robert's inevitable reply of protest.

"Really Cora, you cannot expect me to strip down naked on a public beach."

"Well if you must know, this beach is not public – it is part of the estate. And, if you haven't noticed it is the middle of the night and we are alone."

"I will not! I refuse." Robert replied obstinately.

Again, Cora had anticipated Robert's stubbornness. Unfazed, she brazenly looked him in the eye and began to undress in the moonlight.

"Well, I am going in. If you care to join me, you know where I'll be," Cora stated boldly.

Cora stood in front of Robert having shed her nightdress and Robert was too breathless to even formulate a response to Cora's declaration. Robert had always known that his wife was beautiful. Even in the early days of their courtship and marriage, even if he had not loved her, he always appreciated that she was magnificently beautiful. But, out here on the beach, with the moonlight reflecting all of Cora's beauty and the soft ocean breeze blowing through her hair, Robert was speechless. He was thankfully reprieved of his need to voice a reply as Cora swiftly turned and strode purposefully to the edge of the water knowing full well that her husband's eyes were following her all the way.

Cora had reached the water before Robert was released from his revelry and he realized that he should be quickly moving to join his wife. He shed his dressing gown and pajamas and jogged to catch up with Cora who was already knee deep in the water. She looked back and smiled as Robert let out a grunt upon hitting the north Atlantic water. It was colder than expected but it quickly became refreshing against his heated skin. He reached Cora and snaked his arm around her waist from behind. Robert had to begrudgingly admit that being this close to Cora out in the moonlight was exhilarating and he was acclimating to the situation by the second. He planted a lingering kiss on her neck as she grasped his hand and intertwined their fingers.

He chuckled into the crook of her neck, "You, Cora Crawley, will be the death of me."

Cora laughed and turned around to kiss him fully. "I should hope so, Milord" She replied teasingly before releasing him and scooping up a large handful of water, splashing Robert unceremoniously in the chest.

The young couple, so newly joined in love, frolicked and played in the surf, stealing kisses and soft touches intermixed with splashing and teasing games. Robert could not remember a time when he had been this unabashedly happy. He felt truly free, probably for the first time in his life. Normally, Robert would be horrified by the realization that America was clearly rubbing off on him, but in this moment none of that mattered. Cora stilled as Robert's look became serious and he walked purposefully over to her a few feet away. He scooped her into his arms and captured her lips in a slow, passionate kiss. Cora instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as their kiss deepened, tongues slowly searching and exploring. They parted reluctantly in need of air and knew with just a look what they both wanted. Robert waded back to the shore, as Cora planted kisses on his neck and chest as they neared the blanket that awaited them.

Soon they tumbled onto the blanket and Cora smiled as Robert simply held her and looked lovingly into her eyes, gently rubbing his thumb across her lower lip. It was still new for Cora see such love and adoration from Robert. It took her breath away each and every time that look spread across his face. She leaned up and kissed Robert softly on the lips twice before letting out a contented sigh and finally pulling him into another deep passionate kiss.

From this point, words were no longer necessary between the two. Their playtime in the ocean had served as extended foreplay and they were both more than ready for each other. Robert released Cora's lips and kissed his way down her body, stopping to take her pert nipple into his mouth. He grasped her thigh and positioned himself at her entrance. He took her lips in his once more before slowly pushing himself into her. Robert rocked into her, setting an exquisitely, agonizingly slow pace, keeping time with the slow roll of the crashing waves.

The awkward couplings of the early days had finally given way to the fiery passion of a couple finding themselves deeply in love. However, since Robert had finally recognized his love for Cora their relations had been intense, passionate and frenzied, as though trying to make up for lost time. This time was different. Bathed in the moonlight they made love slowly and deeply – hands groping, mouths exploring, moans escalating, they both fought to maintain their mesmerizingly slow pace. Every thrust was amplified, every touch like fire, every kiss as though it would lift them off the ground completely.

Cora wrapped her legs tightly around Robert's hips guiding him where she needed him most. She buried her head in Robert's shoulder and let out an intense moan as Robert repositioned her legs and drove into her deeper than she imagined possible. Robert's breathing was ragged as he continued to drive steadily into his welcoming wife. He knew he would not last much longer and as he felt Cora begin to contract around him he knew she was nearing her release too. Cora's moans became louder, more desperate, as her body began to tremble. It was not long before her entire body shook and she tightened impossibly around him, releasing a loud cry of "Robert," into the night air. Robert rocked into her with abandon before finally crying out his wife's name and joining her blissfully in their climax.

They lay still atop the blanket, Cora's legs still wrapped tightly around Robert for what seemed like forever as they both composed themselves. She had yet to open her eyes, still trying to steady her breathing, and Robert smiled at the sight as he leaned down to kiss her softly. Unwilling to lose contact yet requiring a different position, Robert slowly rolled over onto his back taking Cora with him so her thin frame was lying flush on top of him.

"Oh Cora," came Robert's voice through the darkness, barely above a whisper. He paused as he lovingly caressed her cheek and ran his hand through her hair, "I love you so very much."

She could tell from the emotion in his voice how much he meant those words. Their road to love had not been easy or particularly pleasant but lying together on this beach she finally felt really and truly secure in their love. In this moment they both were grateful for the love they found and knew that this was only the beginning. Cora looked down at him, slight tears forming in her eyes. She simply smiled back and lovingly cupped his face in her delicate hand.

"Well I should hope that Robert Crawley does not go swimming in the nude with just anyone," came her retort with a playful smile before kissing him deeply once more, gladly reciprocating his declaration of love.

* * *

"Oh my dear. That was so very long ago, wasn't it?"

"Mmm it seems that time has made old men and women of us," Cora replied as she traced soft circles along his chest in the darkness.

"If I recall, your little plan did the trick and we fell straight to sleep after our foray to the beach." Robert had a roguish grin on his face, and Cora could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Oh Robert, I'm not sure what you are suggesting considering we are quite far from any beach, but I am much too old for all of that anyway. I'm afraid time and gravity have not been kind to me. I would surely frighten you off," Cora retorted with a playful laugh.

Robert smiled knowing she was joking but he still felt the need to respond, "You, my darling, have grown more beautiful, just as my love for you has grown with each passing day."

Cora smiled, "and I love you, so very much."

They joined in a kiss before parting, remembering how miserably hot they both were.

Cora groaned as she plopped back onto her pillows. "We still aren't going to have one wink of sleep tonight, are we?"

The roguish grin had returned to Robert's face, "Hmm, I think I have just the thing. Care for a bath, Milady?"

* * *

_Hi All! This is my first attempt at fan-fiction of any kind. Just thought I would dust off my writing skills a bit. Love it? Hate it? Let me know!_


End file.
